Omega Dragon
The Omega Dragon is a foe and a summon in . Omega Dragons are sparsely scattered across the map, with no respawning instances of them aside from the Grand Gallery's All Medals room and the Monster Marathon in the Temple of Trials. It is a member of the Dragons enemy group. Appearance The Omega Dragon is the latest in the great Czars line. It has the same tufts of hair and overall shape as its predecessors. The main differences are the removal of the small "horn" at the snout, the addition of a pair of "whiskers" resembling those seen on Chinese Long dragons, and a dull, almost clay-like red hue on the scales. Overview As the mighty king of dragons and wielder of many grand magics, the Omega Dragon will target the party based on what elements they are most vulnerable to, and it has a lot of options. With everything but Dark and Bio in its skillset, the Omega Dragon cannot be simply blocked out with massive resistances. That said, the Omega Dragon's main offenses are Fire and Holy, so the player should default to those. By virtue of its diverse movepool, the Omega Dragon can also inflict a wide variety of status conditions. Aside from Stun and Freeze, none of these are overly punishing, but can pose an irritant. The Omega Dragon can also buff the of all foes and debuff the of all players; while each buff is not extremely high, the combination of the two will make the Omega Dragon capable of dealing significantly greater damage. Finally, the player should keep in mind that the Omega Dragon will shift its main attacks as it gets weaker, eventually using its two Megaflares practically every other turn. If the player wishes to game the Omega Dragon's elemental attack, various things should be kept in mind: Energy Barrage has no status but has triple the normal crit rate, while Fire Storm has a mild status and standard power but is also involved in Fiery Megaflare. Bubble Blast, Hurricane, or Gaia Blossom can be managed if kept under control. Thunder Storm and Ice Storm can take players out of commission with their statuses, and so are not preferable. Thankfully, the Omega Dragon has simple resistances; it is weak to and especially , but absorbs and . The party should hit it hard with Razor Leaf or Antimatter Flux, while debuffing its Magic Attack as needed. Poisoning it through Overgrowth or Toxic may also help wear it down. The Omega Dragon is notable for being the only foe to drop Crispy Bacon. Statistics Before the v2 update, had 20% resistance to all debuffs instead. Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance2 = 33% |StatusStrength2 = 2x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Fiery Megaflare |Target3 = All |Power3 = 65 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Fire |Element%3 = 100% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 66% |StatusStrength3 = 3x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Burn changed to Scorch instead on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Divine Megaflare |Target4 = All |Power4 = 65 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Holy |Element%4 = 100% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 66% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Roar |Target5 = All Allies |Element5 = None |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 100% -- |StatusStrength5 = 20% 20% |Acc5 = 150% -- |Notes5 = Debuff strength increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Buff strength increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Thunder Storm |Target6 = All |Power6 = 45/5 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Thunder |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 20% |StatusStrength6 = 1x |Acc6 = 115% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Ice Storm |Target7 = All |Power7 = 45/3 |Type7 = Magical |Element7 = Ice |Element%7 = 100% |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 10% |StatusStrength7 = 2x |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Attack8 = Fire Storm |Target8 = All |Power8 = 50/3 |Type8 = Magical |Element8 = Fire |Element%8 = 100% |StatusIcon8 = |StatusChance8 = 40% |StatusStrength8 = 2x |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Attack9 = Bubble Blast |Target9 = All |Power9 = 45/2 |Type9 = Magical |Element9 = Water |Element%9 = 100% |StatusIcon9 = |StatusChance9 = 50% 60% |StatusStrength9 = 2x 15% |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Notes9 = Before the v2 update, had 80/2 power instead |Attack10 = Energy Barrage |Target10 = All |Power10 = 50/2 |Type10 = Magical |Element10 = Bomb |Element%10 = 100% |Acc10 = 100% |Crit10 = 30% |RdF10 = 10% |Attack11 = Gaia Blossom |Target11 = All |Power11 = 50 |Type11 = Magical |Element11 = Earth |Element%11 = 100% |StatusIcon11 = |StatusChance11 = 50% |StatusStrength11 = 3x |Acc11 = 100% |Crit11 = 10% |RdF11 = 10% |Attack12 = Hurricane |Target12 = All |Power12 = 50 |Type12 = Magical |Element12 = Wind |Element%12 = 100% |StatusIcon12 = |StatusChance12 = 60% 50% |StatusStrength12 = 2x 15% |Acc12 = 100% |Crit12 = 10% |RdF12 = 10% |Notes12 = Before the v2 update, didn't inflict a Magic Defence debuff. }} Battle Logic Action * If Berserked → Divine Megaflare (1/2), Fiery Megaflare (1/2); * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable; ** If a randomly selected player has less than a 15% Magic Defence debuff and a randomly selected foe has less than a 15% Magic Attack buff → Roar (1/4); *** If all active players resist Fire → Fire Breath1 (1/4), Magic* (2/4); *** Otherwise → Fire Breath2 (2/4), Magic* (1/4) ** Otherwise; *** If all active players resist Fire → Fire Breath1 (1/3), Magic* (2/3); *** Otherwise → Fire Breath2 (2/3), Magic* (1/3); * Otherwise; ** If a randomly selected player has less than a 15% Magic Defence debuff and a randomly selected foe has less than a 15% Magic Attack buff → Roar (1/4); *** If all active players resist Fire → Bite* (1/4), Magic* (2/4); *** Otherwise → Bite* (1/4), Fire Breath3 (1/4), Magic* (1/4); ** Otherwise; *** If all active players resist Fire → Bite* (1/3), Magic* (2/3); *** Otherwise → Bite* (1/3), Fire Breath3 (1/3), Magic* (1/3). * "Magic" chooses best elemental spell based on active party's elemental resistance between Energy Barrage, Bubble Blast, Hurricane, Gaia Blossom, Ice Storm, Thunder Storm and Fire Storm. * Bite becomes Divine Megaflare when <49% HP; Fire Breath becomes either Divine Megaflare1, Divine Megaflare and Fiery Megaflare2 (with its use chance equally split between them), or Fiery Megaflare3 when <49% HP. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Bite. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon, or be randomly summoned by the Dragon Wings (staff). 100% |StatusChance = 100% 25% |StatusStrength = 60% 2x |StatusIcon = |Acc = 150% |Crit = -- 10% |RdF = -- 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes